


Lovers

by Mikkeneko



Category: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkeneko/pseuds/Mikkeneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While enjoying the hospitality of their latest world, Kurogane returns to their room to enjoy the company of his lover. What he can't understand is why Fai is acting so strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

After dinner, Kurogane walked down the hallway to the room that he shared with Fai. It had become an unspoken understanding that when they had to split up to fit into two separate rooms, Kurogane and Fai would share one room and the kid and the princess shared the other. Their room was a bit on the spartan side, with no carpets and no windows set in walls of dark, unornamented stone, really, but Kurogane couldn't say he minded. In the course of their journey they'd slept in all sorts of places from palace guest chambers to outside under a tree in the rain.

Compared to that, their rooms here were nothing to complain about at all. When they'd first arrived here, Fai had become very upset with something -- had it been the accommodations? Or something else? -- and thrown quite a fit; it had taken Kurogane and Syaoran between them to calm him down. But then Fai could be ridiculous quite a lot of the time, and Kurogane was not inclined to let the incident bother him.

He opened the door to the room, and his attention was immediately fixed on the single large four-poster bed in the center of the room. Fai was there, of course, and asleep. The overhead light glowed on the white skin of his arm, peeking out from under the blankets; his lover wasn't wearing anything to bed, either.

His lover. Kurogane stood calmly in the doorway to the room and looked at him, drinking in the vision. Yes, of course, his lover. He'd wanted Fai from the first moment he'd seen him, much as he'd tried to fight the attraction then; Kurogane almost laughed at the futility of his past self. He'd been in love with the man for almost as long, and had spent a long time wondering if Fai's flirtatious gestures and mixed signals could be trusted, if Fai loved him too. It was true that he couldn't quite remember any more the moment the uncertainty had melted away, when it had finally become understood between them... but it must have, or why else would Fai be sleeping naked in his bed?

Fai was waking up now, pushing himself up against the pillows with one hand to look at him, those wide blue eyes catching on Kurogane's heart. The blankets and sheets slid away as he moved, revealing one perfect nipple, and Fai moved his hand as if to pull the sheet back up his chest before he aborted the movement. Kurogane's breath quickened as a tingle began in his groin in response to that; quickly he closed the distance between them to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. He sat on the edge of the bed long enough to pull the shirt the rest of the way over his head and kick off his boots.

Once done, he could resist no longer, and he leaned over towards Fai to capture the back of his neck with one hand and pull him forward into a kiss. A dreamy sort of lassitude overtook him as their mouths met, and he slid closer towards Fai on the bed, pulling his lover into his arms. Gods, but Fai tasted so good; he'd forgotten how good, even though it surely couldn't have been all that long since they had lain together. His mouth was so hot and warm, yielding to Kurogane's questing tongue and teeth, and suddenly he wanted more.

He broke away from Fai's mouth and began moving his lips further down the man's neck; felt the breath shiver out of him in a moan, felt the thin skin of his neck vibrate as he spoke. "Please," he gasped, and Kurogane grinned as he bit lightly at Fai's collarbone. He did so like to hear Fai beg.

"Please, wake up," Fai was saying, and Kurogane drew back to look at him, puzzled; the words made no sense. Wake up? He wasn't asleep. Fai's eyes met his, so blue and enticing that Kurogane was lost. He was still talking, his words sounding oddly remote in Kurogane's ears, as though he were calling from a great distance. "Please, don't do this. It's what he wants. Resist him, Kurogane, I know you can!"

Resist who? What was he talking about? Kurogane looked at his lover in growing bafflement. The sound of Fai's pleading voice was overtaken by a sudden roaring sound in Kurogane's ear, a roar that dropped to a muffled hiss. He couldn't hear Fai's words at all any more, but that didn't matter. The dreamy lassitude returned, and all that mattered was that he was in bed with the man he loved, and he wanted to touch him.

He pushed the sheets and blankets away and took a moment to just look at Fai, eyes devouring him from head downwards. The blond hair was sprawled messily over the pillow and over Fai's face; Kurogane reached to push it out of his eyes, then traced his fingers down over Fai's neck and chest. Fai's arms rested casually akimbo by his head, stretching the muscles of his shoulder and chest slightly, and Kurogane stopped there to trace over the play of those muscles under the skin, feel the beat of his pulse in his veins.

Further down, following the thin trail of fine belly hair down his stomach to his groin; Fai wasn't hard yet, but Kurogane intended to do something about that. He leaned in for another kiss as he took Fai's cock in his hand. He felt his lover tense underneath him and push up against him as that flesh twitched in response to his insistent touch, and smiled against Fai's lips.

His own pants were getting far too restrictive against the erection pulsing insistently against the cloth. Regretfully, he let go of Fai and sat up long enough to undo his belt and throw it on the floor, the black fabric of the pants soon following. Odd, that he couldn't see Fai's clothes matching on the floor with his own, and he wondered what the mage had done with them. He was not usually tidy enough to clean up after himself, no matter how much Kurogane bitched at him, and there was no closet or wardrobe in this spartan room where he could have put them away.

No matter. Kurogane laid back down on the bed near Fai's hips, capturing his milk-soft thighs in his hands and pushing them apart. Fai was still not completely hard and Kurogane leaned in and took his lover in his mouth, sucking on the tip of his cock before engulfing the length of it in his mouth. Fai moaned in pleasure and twisted his hips in response, but Kurogane was methodical, not relenting until he could taste the bitter salt of Fai's desire on his tongue. Only then did he raise his head and crawl up the bed, setting his own hips between Fai's and leaning down to lick and bite one flat nipple. His hands ran up his lover's sides, caressing, to settle his palms on the underside of Fai's arms. He pressed his hips forward, already feeling the urge to bury himself in Fai's body and thrust, and let their now matching erections grind hot and hard together.

Kurogane slid his hand up the silk-soft skin of Fai's inner arm, reaching for his hand. Instead, his fingers bumped against something cold and hard, encircling Fai's wrist. That was odd. He frowned and raised his head, squinting against a blur of white skin, white sheets and golden lights to try to get a look at Fai's wrist. It slid in and out of his vision, difficult to focus on, but his fingers told the story his eyes couldn't; the unseen thing was metal -- felt like steel -- at least two inches wide, and tight against the skin.

But there was nothing to worry about, surely. Fai was probably just wearing a bracelet, he wore all sorts of strange things. Kurogane shook his head and frowned, pushing the intrusive thought aside. No, that made no sense. Why had he thought that? he wondered. That made no sense; Fai never wore jewelry, and certainly not to bed. With an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kurogane sat up and reached for Fai's other arm, pulling it slightly towards him and running his fingers up to the hand. There was another metal band there, encircling Fai's wrist, and he couldn't pull Fai's hands more than a few inches towards him before something stopped him.

Well, it wasn't something he needed to worry about now; he could ask Fai about it later. No, that was wrong! This was wrong. What was going on here? Why couldn't he focus on Fai's hands? Every time he tried, his eyes seemed to slide away, and he found himself staring directly into Fai's face, his eyes locked with Fai's blue ones. Why couldn't he think? Fai's gaze was wide and pleading, and for a moment Kurogane almost understood what was happening to them.

The wave of vertigo that overwhelmed him nearly knocked him flat on the bed, his body hot against Fai's, his face pressed against the blankets beside Fai's neck. For a moment he was deaf and blind to the rest of the world, very nearly sick as disabling vertigo rushed through him. A chaos of thoughts and feelings swirled dizzily through his head, and he took a deep breath as common sense reasserted itself. It was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

All he needed to know was that he was perfectly safe and well, in bed with his lover who was warm and aching in his arms, and everything was fine, just fine. Why had he ever thought that this room was ugly or forbidding? It was quite opulent, really, with tasteful furniture and beautiful decorations, and Kurogane was letting this whole opportunity go to waste.

His head was pounding, his cock throbbing with every beat of his heart. Time to end this. He didn't waste any more time, climbing around in the bed until he was kneeling between his lover's thighs, raising Fai's hips to allow himself access to his hole. He could have turned Fai over on his knees, he supposed, but he liked this better, liked being able to see his lover's face. When he pushed his cock inside Fai's body, his lover cried out, his voice ringing in Kurogane's ears, and arched his back right off the bed.

God, this felt glorious. How could it feel like the first time, after all this time? Kurogane pulled back and thrust again, loving the feeling of their bodies pulling apart and coming together again and again. He kept his thrusts slow but deep, savoring the exquisite burn of friction but at the same time not wanting to cause his lover any pain.

He was too wound up for this to last long, and as the rhythm of his hips quickened, he reached one shaky hand towards Fai's cock and pulled on it until the other man gasped and stiffened, come spurting out ver his hand. His entire body tightened convulsively, and the heat and pressure drove Kurogane over the edge as well; his hips snapped forward once, twice, and then he was spent, collapsing on top of his lover in a sticky mess.

For a long time he just lay there, savoring the dreamy, floating feeling, before he stirred himself to pull out and find a spare edge of the sheets to wipe them both up. Too lazy to get up to do more than that, he crawled up the bed to pillow his head beside Fai's. "I love you," he whispered into his lover's ear, speaking the words he kept locked inside his heart but rarely spoke aloud. He did not get a response, which saddened him a little bit, but not too much.

Kurogane settled down to sleep, cradling his lover in his arms, occasionally pressing soft kisses to his cheek. If he tasted salt tears on his tongue, he had no idea why they might be there, and soon put it out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first porn I wrote for this fandom and pairing. I don't know why I can't do anything normally.


End file.
